


Early June; James

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little run of Lewis haiku for the lovely Divingforstones, who is a great writer and a great friend :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Early June; James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/gifts).



> A little run of Lewis haiku for the lovely Divingforstones, who is a great writer and a great friend :-)

1.  
A distant star blinks;  
Watchful, in the vast, dark night.  
James, heart-sore, alone.

2.  
Rowing through dawn mist—  
Lewis appears, with breakfast.  
Nearby, ducks squabble.

3.  
Sitting side-by-side,  
On a park bench . . . Lewis smiles.  
Bees hum to themselves.

4.  
Meteor shower!  
The sky is alive with fire.  
Lewis takes his hand.


End file.
